


Hetalian Foods

by JackieWepps



Series: Shinya's Bar [14]
Category: Fairy Tail, Free!, Hetalia: Axis Powers, K (Anime), 終わりのセラフ | Owari no Seraph | Seraph of the End
Genre: Gen, Humor, Minor Violence, Weirdness, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:05:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieWepps/pseuds/JackieWepps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered why Shinya's Bar needs a chef when they have a restaurant right next door? Rin sure does, so he asks the one who employed the chef.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hetalian Foods

**Author's Note:**

> It's hard to spell a mispronunciation. America makes one of Shinya's name at one point. I got the idea from a program on my PC that reads texts aloud for me when I need it. It's not very happy with Japanese names. It mispronounces Shinya's name and I just tried to spell that. I hope it makes sense.

You know this city, not so far away? Down there is a street called No. 6. There, on that street, is a place where it’s fun to come. It’s right next to that restaurant called Hetalian Foods. It’s a bar, it’s called Shinya’s Bar. The owner’s name is Hiiragi Shinya. He always stands by the counter. By the door, you will usually see a woman named Awashima Seri. She is the one to kick you out if you are causing trouble. Sometimes she won’t be there though. In those cases, you’ll see Heiwajima Shizuo there instead. He is crazy strong but hates violence. Somewhere in the bar, usually in the background, you’ll find a young man named Max Alors. He always has a broom in his hand. He always seems to be working on cleaning the place, and it is needed. If you go behind the counter, you’ll find a door, behind that, you’ll find a hallway. If you follow that, you will reach a kitchen with the chef, Nanase Haruka, in a bathtub on wheels. This is pushed around by his friend, Matsuoka Rin.

In this bar, many strange costumers come by. You might know a few of them, and usually, a lot of crazy stuff happens.

* * *

 

It was relatively early in the afternoon. There were still about an hour until the bar would open and Shinya was down in the kitchen at the moment, along with the only other worker who had showed up.

Rin was making curry. This was usually Haruka’s job, but Haruka was absent today because he went swimming for hours in the ocean while it was still too cold. Now he had caught a cold and was to stay at home.

“Why do I even have to come here and make curry for your friend?” Rin asked.

“What do you mean? It’s usually Haruka who does it, you’re just filling in,” Shinya answered. As nothing would seem like the chef was absent, he had even filled the bathtub on wheels and was now using it for himself. He was simply watching Rin do all the hard work.

“That’s not it,” Rin sighed. “We have a restaurant right next door, why don’t you just get a food supply from there. We get vodka, beer and wine from there anyways. What’s some curry every once in a while?”

Shinya moved as he sat a little more upright. “So basically, what you are asking is why Haruka is working here in the first place?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Rin answered. “Sure, he is a cheap employee, but we are hardly doing anything down here.”

Shinya smiled. “Well, it’s a bit of a long story and it won’t be too long before we open,” he said.

“There’s still an hour left,” Rin answered. “And besides, there aren’t gonna be anyone the first couple of hours,” he said.

Shinya smiled at this. Rin had got a good point and it wasn’t like he didn’t want to tell the story. It was just that mentioning that place usually brought bad luck with it. “You better listen carefully though,” he said in a slightly teasing tone.

Rin frowned a bit. “Just get on with it,” he said.

“Okay,” Shinya answered. “So, it happened only a couple of months after the bar had opened…”

 

**_Flashback_ **

Having people come by the bar hadn’t been easy. Shinya thought he had already tried almost anything, but he could hardly keep up with the prize of the place and the alcohol supplies. This was even before he started having any contact with his neighbors.

One day it occurred to him that having someone sit in the bar might be a good idea. It would be easier for some customers to enter if they could see someone else sitting there already. Therefore, Shinya talked to Guren and convinced him to come, (as far as that goes). The problem was when he spoke to his other employees and learned that they had no idea of how to prepare Guren’s favorite dish. Shinya knew, that if he didn’t have curry on the menu, then he could forget everything about having Guren stop by again.

“We’ve got a restaurant next door, why don’t you ask there?” Max asked the concerned Shinya while sweeping the floor.

Shinya’s face lit up. “You’ve got a point!” he exclaimed.

And so, Shinya went to the restaurant next door. At the moment they had a British flag hanging around the windows for decorations. The decoration seemed to change every day. There were no people in there despite it appearing to be open. Shinya went in through the door and looked around in the seemingly dead place.

“Hello?” Shinya called.

A guy with curly blonde hair that reached about his shoulders and blue eyes peaked out from a door with a horrified expression.

“Please turn around if you hold your life dear,” he warned. He was speaking with a French accent.

“What’s going on?” Shinya asked.

“Britain is cooking,” the French guy said.

“Ah,” Shinya smiled. “I’m not here to buy anything, except a bit of help in advance perhaps,” he said. “See, we are next door neighbors,” he said.

“From the flower-shop?” the French guy asked with a smile.

“No,” Shinya answered. “I’m from the bar on the other side, that one that just opened recently,” he explained. “Hiiragi Shinya,” he presented himself.

“I’m France,” the other answered.

“Who’s that?” Another voice asked and a guy with light brown hair and glasses came out. He was dressed in American style clothing and Shinya had a feeling that he wouldn’t be surprised if this guy said his name was America or something.

“He says he’s from that new place next door,” France explained.

“Ah, that bar?” the American guy said. “ShinIa’s bar? I’ve thought about stopping by some time,” he continued.

“It’s Shinya,” Shinya corrected his pronunciation. “I’m honored that you’ve considered stopping by. It’d be nice if you did.”

“Yeah, but no one seems to come there so I wanted to wait for a bit until the place had actually made a name of itself,” he said.

“That’ll take a while…” Shinya said.

“Anyways, what did you want?” Another guy had entered. He had black hair and was wearing Japanese style clothing.

“I wanted to ask you guys a favor,” Shinya said. “See, I asked my friend to come by the bar, but he won’t stay unless we have curry on the menu. The problem is that no one in the bar can cook and therefore I decided to go here and ask for help,” Shinya said.

“Sure, we will help,” The Japanese guy said while writing down on a small block. “Just say the day when he will come and we will have something prepared.”

“Thanks,” Shinya said. “You’re a life-saver.”

“Hold on, how come he’s the life-saver?” the American guy asked. “I mean, I’m America the Great Hero, how come I’m not?” he asked.

“It was Japan who agreed,” Shinya answered. He then looked to the Japanese guy. “Your name is Japan, right?” he asked.

“How did you know?” Japan asked.

Shinya smiled. “It just so happens that both America’s and France’s appearances fits the appearance of a traditional American or French guy,” Shinya explained. “Anyways, I’ll give you a day soon, and thanks for lending me your help,” he said before leaving.

**_Back to Reality._ **

 

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Rin stated. “If they agreed to it, why couldn’t they continue doing it?” he asked.

“Well,” Shinya smiled sheepishly. “Because things didn’t go smoothly from there.”

“What happened?” Rin asked then.

“I went and gave them a date a couple of days later, not even considering who would be cooking on that day. So when I came to collect the curry while Guren was sitting and waiting in the bar, it turned out Britain had been the one to make it and it tasted awful,” he explained.

“Couldn’t someone else have made something, like France or Japan?” Rin asked.

“I asked them the same, and so everyone started preparing food. There was Chao Fan from China, Vurst from Germany, Pot-au-feu from France, Nikujaga from Japan, Pirozhki from Russia, Pasta from Italy and Hamburgers from America.”

“I see,” Rin sighed. “There was no curry.”

“Yeah,” Shinya answered. “So I went back to the bar to tell Guren that we apparently only had some awful curry that I didn’t want him to eat, although I tried feeding it to him later that night.” Shinya smiled at this, feeling amused by the memory of Guren’s disgusted face. He had stayed away from curry for an entire week after that.

“So you didn’t get anything from them in the end?” Rin asked.

“I did get something,” Shinya said. “America was so kind to come over with his burgers and force them down all our throats. I decided I didn’t want to go through anything like that again, so therefore I figured that it was better, and safer, to get a chef, and that’s when I met Haruka who would happily take the job once I found out what he wanted for payment.”

“How’d you figure that out?” Rin asked.

“Followed him around for about a day or two. I learned about where he spent most of his time and what he usually ate,” Shinya explained.

Rin felt only little to no surprise at this. He had half expected Shinya to follow someone around to get to know them, and he figured, that even without Shinya’s methods it wouldn’t take more than a couple of days to learn this much about Haruka.

A knock was heard on the door to the kitchen and Shinya got out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel around his lower body before he went to open the door.

Outside he found no person, but a wooden box was placed by the door. A note was attached to the lid. Something was written on it with a messy handwriting and Shinya had no clue of who it could be. Therefore he just took the box inside and picked off the note to read it.

“Hey Shinya” he read out loud. “It’s been a while since you came and asked for food from us. I know you get beer from Gernamy and vodka from Russia, so how come you don’t get anything else? I was just wondering, and so I decided to send you something, a little gift for old time’s sake. Hope you like it, I sure do. America! Ps. Since your place is starting to make a name for itself, I might stop by some time soon, like I promised. Just tell me if you want more of this stuff and I’ll bring it with me.”

Shinya sighed at the note and curled it into a bowl before he opened the box. The burgers inside didn’t surprise him one bit. There were at least 100 hamburgers lying in the box, wrapped in plastic. He looked at them, and then closed the lid again. “We’ll have hamburgers on the menu for a while it seems…” Shinya stated as he looked up to meet Rin’s eyes. He had also been watching while Shinya opened to box and had noticed the burgers.

“Better write it on the menu soon then. We’re opening shortly,” he answered.

Shinya nodded and dried himself and got dressed before he went up to the bar to write the burgers on the small white card he had on the counter, showing the foods you could order.

“Burgers?” Max asked. He had looked at the paper over Shinya’s shoulder. Both he and Awashima were standing in the room now.

“They were sent from next door,” Shinya answered. “We’re opened?” he looked up at Awashima who only nodded in response.

“So you’re just selling them?” Max asked.

“Yeah,” Shinya answered. “There are at least 100 hamburgers and we can’t eat all of them,” he said.

Just then the door opened and closed again. At first, Shinya didn’t notice that someone stood in front of them, but after a couple of minutes, he saw the guy standing there. He wore glasses and had light brown hair and he was wearing clothes in an American style.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, irritated. “Get out, and don’t send your burgers over here again!” he said before signaling to Awashima to kick the guy out.

Awashima grabbed the guy by the arm and led him out and slammed the door behind him.

 

The guy landed on his butt on the street and a small white bear came up to him and sat by his side. The guy let out a soft sigh as he looked at the bar.

“I wonder what I did wrong…” he said.

“Who are you?” The bear asked.

“I’m Canada” the guy answered.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from a drink created by myself and a good friend. It caused us to go all out in weirdness (Search "Princess Yuu-chan" and you'll see the results) and we blamed Shinya. There's not much of a good reason except we suggested he'd messed with our drinks (because there was cola in it) and eventually we came up with the idea about Shinya owning a bar and then some people come by and stuff happens.   
> There are a lot of other series included so it's a major crossover series. Though, if there's something you are not interested in reading, the stories can be read separately. This is also why the introduction paragraphs are the same in all the stories.   
> Thanks for reading this weird thing. 
> 
> Jackie


End file.
